Vladacula Bonus Features
by B-Rated
Summary: Over the course of writing Vladacula I came up with several scenes that didn't get written in or bloopers that would have been hilarious. I also included interviews with the characters. Slight Spoiler Alert, more like tease information.


**Deleted Scenes**

The skies rumbled as they broke and let spill forth the waters. Rain beat down on a lonely inn. sitting without a light on a dark road. Lightning flashed, illuminating briefly, the figure of a man standing outside the building. With the next flash, not a second later, he was no longer there.

The rough winds sang against Danny's window, begging to come in. The doctor rolled in his sleep whimpering as horrible visions plagued him.

…

Vlad groaned holding his head. "What can I do for you master?" Camellia cooed.

"Yes, what?" Pricilla begged.

Emilia bent down over his chair. She was the oldest and more brighter of the three. Vlad had to say he tolerated her more than the rest. "Should we fetch your meal?"

Vlad looked over at the brunette staring off at the fireplace, barely able to blink. With a rough breath of frustration he stood and stormed up the stairs. He forced open a drawer of his desk and dug for the papers. The girls appeared in the doorway, waiting for their orders.

Vlad quickly scanned one sheet, shook his head and shoved it to the bottom of the stack in his hand. "Here," he handed Emilia the contract. "Tell him to release his daughter or I will take his house."

Emilia nodded and left.

"You two make the arrangements," he ordered the remaining girls. They too nodded and vanished. Vlad sank into his desk chair, waiting with his fist to his lips.

…

Vlad walked out of Danny's room, unlocking the door behind him. He held his hands behind his back and walked down the hall. He stepped into his office to see Emilia lighting the oil lamps and an unfortunate looking man nervously playing with his hat at his desk.

Vlad took his seat and motioned the man to do the same. "Do you have your payment?"

"N-no, but it's been a hard year, sir…" He sounded as pathetic as he looked. "I've lost my boy and my wife is-"

"Why are you here?" Vlad asked uncaringly.

"You took my neighbor's daughter… Is mine next?"

Vlad sighed, mildly annoyed. "How old is she?"

"Just thirteen, sir," he answered, playing with his hat harder.

"My dear man, she has years yet before you'll need to worry about such things," Vlad drawled, bored. "I don't take children lightly. Too much trouble on my part, have to raise them before I eat them. As for your debt, be sure to pay me next year."

"Oh thank you, sir," he breathed before leaving.

Vlad sighed again.

…

Vlad looked out at the city scene. The tall buildings all lit up against the night sky. He sighed, cupping his warm mug in his cold hands. It was the only purpose it really served.

There was a moan from the bed as well as the sound of moving sheets. "Come back to bed," a female voice called.

Vlad forced a smile and set down the mug. He crawled up over her, playing with her golden hair. "You know," he began coolly. His pleasant mask falling off into a scowl. "I prefer brunettes." He growled and leaned down to sink his teeth into her neck, hard.

…

Danny stood on a busy subway platform, his hands in the pockets of his coat. His train stopped, he fought his way onboard.

He stood beside someone seated and reached for the metal pole.

The body beside him looked up. "You're bleeding."

Danny looked down and shook his head. "No, that's not mine."

"Oh…" the stranger looked back at their paper quickly.

"My friend tried to commit suicide tonight," Danny lied.

"I'm sorry."

Danny looked into their dark brown eyes, straight through to their soul. "Are you busy tonight?"

**Bloopers **

"You think that walls and doors can stop me?" Vlad's voice asked with a tone of annoyance.

Danny turned and looked up.

Vlad was walking towards him on one of the beams. The tail of his coat hanging down behind him, his ponytail doing the same. However he seemed completely unaware of the fact he was on the ceiling.

Fear ravaged, panic stricken- Danny started laughing. "You look ridiculous."

"I'm dramatic." Vlad crossed his arms.

"Dramatic, okay, let's try again." Danny stifled another chuckle and turned back around.

…

Vlad pulled hard at his arm, the carriage rocked with the struggle that ensued until Danny's knee sharply collided with Vlad's groin. "Oof!" He dubbed over holding his stomach.

Danny laughed behind his hand. "Sorry."

…

His adrenaline on high, his hands shaking, he pulled at doors franticly- until a door knob fell off and he stumbled. Danny roared with laughter. "That's not supposed to happen."

…

"He thinks we will play Vlad's game," Emilia spun from her seat to walk towards him.

"Oh he does play rough," Camilla joined them. They closed in like a pack of wolves.

Pricilla lurched forward with a hiss, her head hitting Danny's.

"Ow!"

"Oh my goodness, sorry!"

…

The room was dark, he couldn't see anything. He backed away from the door, his heart still drumming in his chest.

He collided with a solid object. The desk jumped and something fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Shit."

…

"Oh what a feeling," Vlad sang, "When we're dancing on the ceiling!" He coughed. "Okay serious now."

"Feeling lightheaded up there?" Danny shouted.

**Interviews**

Vlad sat down in his actor's chair and crossed his leg.

"So you're portraying Dracula in this fan fiction, what's that like?"

"Well I get to play the creepy bad guy, which I am apparently good at," Vlad answered. He smiled.

"Now you play opposite Danny, yet you fall into this kind of romance, was that awkward at all?"

"No actually. I'd have to say the hardest part was the kissing."

"How well do you think this story will do?"

"I hope it does well, I put a lot of acting into this," Vlad stated with a laugh.

"Do you have a favorite chapter?"

"Eleven," Vlad shared, "the character really starts to show a more human side."

"How so?"

"Danny's character and mine were arguing about desperation and meanings when Vlad reveals what age he was born in. It sheds a little light on how things must have been for him as a man. The argument itself is about his lack of compassion but if you look at it from another angel all he had was compassion."

…

Danny reached for his water.

"You are the main character, correct?"

"Yes," Danny shared, "I play a doctor from London who's sent to live with this count. It's all very mysterious, dark. I wind up with a vampire."

"Was that weird, being with Vlad?"

"At first," Danny replied, "but it was all well written, professional."

"How did you prepare for this role?"

"I read the book, Dracula by Bram Stoker. Amazing how it's influenced so much. He really is the reason for horror genre as it is now."

"Would you call this story a horror story?"

"No, not in the sense most would take it. My character gets over his fears rather quickly and the monster turns out to be a victim of circumstance I guess."

"Do you have a favorite chapter?"

"Thirteen," Danny answered with a smile.

"Why?"

"My character starts to grow a backbone while arguing with himself over whether or not love can really stand the test of time."

…

Vladacula, read it.


End file.
